A specifically designed power coupler or cordset is typically needed in order to connect a plug-in electric vehicle with an electrical outlet, such as a conventional 110 V or 220 V AC wall outlet. One example of such a power coupler is described in the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) Publication No. J1772, which is entitled “SAE Electric Vehicle Conductive Charge Coupler.” Standard extension cords and the like are usually unacceptable. These power couplers can be quite expensive, thus, it may be desirable to provide some type of security mechanism that dissuades or prevents people from stealing them.